mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Goldengrape/Galeria
1ª Temporada Dracofobia Ponies in the park S1E07.png Goldengrape id S1E7.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png O Verde não Fica bem em Você Fluttershy incognito S1E20.png Twilight idea sounds just right S1E20.png Catwalk S1E20.png Barril de Pólvora Camera zooms out to show Appleloosa S1E21.png Wide shot of Appleloosa S01E21.png Pinkie Pie finishing the song S1E21.png The two sides part ways S1E21.png Ponies running about S1E21.png Twilight talk some sense S01E21.png Appleloosans gathering apples S1E21.png Twilight, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy see Appleloosa flag S01E21.png Sheriff Silverstar directing Appleloosans S1E21.png Sheriff Silverstar and ponies ready pies S1E21.png Sheriff Silverstar and ponies throwing pies S1E21.png Clearing trees for buffalo S1E21.png As Crônicas das Marcas Regular day in Ponyville S1E23.png A Melhor Noite de Todas Ponies at the gala S1E26.png Pinkie Pie "It's all I ever dreamed?" S1E26.png 2ª Temporada Eclipse da Luna Ponyville kneeling to Luna S2E4.png Pinkie Pie 'did you hear that' S2E04.png Derpy and Crew S2E4.png Golden Harvest Spider S2E4.png Ponyville Scared S2E4.png Ponies depressed S2E04.png Pinkie Pie Chicken acting like a chicken S2E4.png Pinkie Pie acts like a chicken S2E04.png Pinkie Pie looking at something S2E04.png Pinkie Pie opening candy with beak S2E04.png Pinkie Pie about to eat a candy S2E04.png Derpy Pinkie Pie 3 S2E4.png Pinkie Pie eating candies S02E04.png Mayor Clown S2E4.png Goldengrape about to throw spider S2E04.png Goldengrape angry S2E04.png Luna aiming S02E04.png Ponies cheering for Luna S2E04.png Pipsqueak tugging on Luna's tail S2E4.png Encontro das Irmãs de Casco Golden Harvest Jump S2E5.png Sweetie Belle hopping S2E05.png Rarity mud S02E05.png Berryshine Jump S2E5.png Belas Pústulas Ponies at the door S2E06.png A Misteriosa Égua do Bem Daisy and Goldengrape notice something S2E8.png Noite da Lareira Calorosa Ponies walking through town S2E11.png Dia de Valorização da Família Granny Smith bringing Zap Apple Jam to stall S2E12.png Queue for Zap Apple Jam S2E12.png Stinking Rich buying Zap Apple Jam S2E12.png Long line S2E12.png Pony silhouettes S02E12.png O Último Rodeio Main ponies running to Applejack S02E14.png O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 A lot of ponies in line for cider S2E15.png Line of ponies for the cider S2E15.png Crowd upset S02E15.png Rainbow Dash complain S02E15.png Rainbow Dash pointing S02E15.png RD angry along with crowd S02E15.png Everypony upset S02E15.png Granny Smith pops out from crowd S2E15.png Granny Smith addressing the crowd S2E15.png Ponies nodding in agreement S2E15.png Nonpareil song finale wider S2E15.png Flim and Flam big finish of song S2E15.png Cocksure Flim and Flam S02E15.png Lyra Heartstrings jumping S02E15.png Dia do Coração Ponyville overview S2E17.png Town Square Exterior S2E17.png Fazendo Pé Firme Asparagas shop S02E19.png Goldengrape about to grab some vegetables S2E19.png Old pony buying asparagus S2E19.png Teenage ponies pop up S2E19.png Fluttershy sad1 S02E19.png Fluttershy sad2 S02E19.png Pinkie Pie Rarity worry S02E19.png Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png Já Estava na Hora Pinkie with balloons S2E20.png Fluttershy crawl S2E20.png Ponyville Confidencial Ponyville skyview S2E23.png Ponyville zoom-out S02E23.png Casamento em Canterlot - Parte 2 Crowd watching Cadance walking S2E26.png 3ª Temporada Uma Maçã Ruim First crowd S3E04.png Roma selling carrot crepes S3E4.png Getting the parade ready S3E04.png Daisy and Goldengrape at the parade S3E04.png Dr. Hooves as a pear S3E4.png Royal Riff is a carrot S3E04.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Standard-Bearers and Guards S3E13.png Princess Twilight admiring cheers S3E13.png Shining Armor "so proud of you" S03E13.png Twilight and Shining Armor laughing and hugging S03E13.png Pinkie Pie "best coronation day ever!" S03E13.png Main 6 coronation group hug S03E13.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Crystal Empire train station overhead shot EG.png Shoeshine and Cherry Berry at the station EG.png Mane Six enter the Crystal Empire EG.png 4ª Temporada Voo ao Infinito Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png Três É Demais Discord with a tweezer S4E11.png Orgulhosa Pinkie Party in Appleloosa S4E12.png Pinkie Pie looking over pony crowd S4E12.png Crowd of ponies singing S4E12.png Crowd of ponies watching Pinkie Pie S4E12.png Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Cheese 'My parties are all off the hook' S4E12.png Cheese and other ponies on a pizza S4E12.png Cheese and a pony on a plank S4E12.png Pony falling towards a bowl of punch S4E12.png Cheese on a large cheese rolling on the street S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song S4E12.png Pinkie Pie launched away S4E12.png Pinkie walking on piñata S4E12.png Pinkie Pie screaming "stop!" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie "the goof-off is off!" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie forfeits S4E12.png Pinkie Pie gives victory to Cheese Sandwich S4E12.png Pinkie Pie making Pinkie Promise gestures S4E12.png Twilight "what about you, Pinkie Pie?" S4E12.png Modos Simples Townsponies walking S4E13.png Encontro com a Twilight CMC sees Twilight eating S4E15.png Sweetie "You are" S4E15.png Twilight "Working with young students" S4E15.png CMC grinning S4E15.png Pinkie Pie "Haven't seen you here in, like" S4E15.png CMC surprised S4E15.png Pinkie Pie "never mind, they're gone" S4E15.png Pinkie Pie 'They're back!' S4E15.png Pinkie Pie "Nevermind, they're gone" S4E15.png CMC with a smile S4E15.png Apple Bloom making face S4E15.png Apple Bloom "And this" S4E15.png Apple Bloom making a pose S4E15.png Scootaloo "I look sad" S4E15.png Sweetie hides her face behind the table S4E15.png Não é Fácil Ser Breezies View of Ponyville Crowd S04E16.png Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? View of Crowd S04E19.png Cutie Mark Crusaders on the train S4E19.png Sweetie Belle "how can you say that?!" S4E19.png Apple Bloom disappointed and Scootaloo revolted S4E19.png Salto de Fé Flim pointing at the audience S4E20.png Flam "Impractical" S4E20.png Ponies looking S4E20.png Pony but you gave it your stamp of approval S4E20.png Rainbowshine "are you saying you lied?" S4E20.png Ponies in shock S4E20.png Silver Shill telling the truth S4E20.png Flim and Flam looking at each other S4E20.png Flim and Flam leaving unnoticably S4E20.png Granny Smith Where did they go S4E20.png Testando Testando 1, 2, 3 Pinkie Pie making rap-style sounds S4E21.png Pinkie Pie, Goldengrape and Dr. Hooves "bold!" S4E21.png Pinkie Pie, Goldengrape and Dr. Hooves walking in style S4E21.png Goldengrape nod his head S4E21.png Pinkie Pie, Goldengrape and Dr. Hooves "Huh!" S4E21.png Pinkie Pie ends rap song S4E21.png Trocas! The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Jogos de Equestria The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png Stadium crowd in shock S4E24.png Crowd starting to disperse S4E24.png Games crowd in stunned shock S4E24.png Pegasi fly up from the crowd S4E24.png O Reino da Twilight - Parte 2 The Appleloosans happy S4E26.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png 5ª Temporada The Cutie Map - Part 1 Ponies outside the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle S5E1.png Ponies fraternize outside the castle S5E01.png Appleoosa's Most Wanted Ponies at the Appleloosa rodeo S5E6.png Appleloosa ponies in distress S5E6.png Ponies watching the hay bale monster stack S5E6.png The hay bale monster stack event S5E6.png Spectator ponies surprised S5E6.png Spectator ponies cheering S5E6.png Spectator ponies laughing S5E6.png Trouble Shoes gallops across the field S5E6.png Rodeo clowns flipping through the air S5E6.png Spectator ponies laughing harder S5E6.png Spectator ponies laughing even harder S5E6.png Rodeo clowns form a pyramid S5E6.png Trouble Shoes about to crash into hay bale stack S5E6.png Spectator ponies in shock S5E6.png Spectator ponies moved by Trouble Shoes' words S5E6.png Party Pooped Dodge Junction S5E11.png A party S5E11.png Sweetie Drops putting flower on Lyra's head S5E11.png Mercadorias Goldengrape Mystery pack.jpg en:Goldengrape/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens